the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Sentinel Class Ship
Known History ((To be Added)) VR Experience Currently the only way to examine the Sentinel Class Ship is to use a virtual reality simulation run by the Core based off her memories of the ship. Users must wear a psi rig or activate an internal psi rig augmentation and connect it to the Triway Mainframe with a thought. There's a new VR program available: Sentinel Class Spaceship. Choosing that program causes your viewscreen to turn dark and you hear the words: "Initially our lights were set to be fully in the UV spectrum. I will soon simulate what that would look like if you were to see the world in this way. First you must make your selection." "I have currently set the rules of the internal VR Core Program to be similar to base programming. You will need to address it as Sentinel Core Propulsion System and then provide a command. Your authorizations are set to crew but you can change then to passenger at any time." "As I am not able to use the VR simulation to truly represent the sensation of an Interface, I have resorted to the use of AR drop down menus." "The simulation will not cause physical injury or pain." "The Sentinel Mainframe would have full schematics of all elements within the ship. There are working approximates of all other systems external to myself within the ship simulation. I cannot estimate their behaviour were they to become separated and adapt to the individuals they meet." "Where would you like to begin? In the command room? Engineering? Crew quarters? Or somewhere else? As this is a group exercise, you will be able to hear and see each other in this group exploration." Player Limit: 6. Command Room A rounded bulkhead toward the front. An orb filled with purple static stands on a tall pole -- about 5 feet high -- with several diagonal rods sticking out of it in a way suggestive of a line tree (longer branches at the base and shorter toward the top). Each branch is tipped with a crystalline tear drop filled with the same purple static. Built into the floor are trios of oval grilles and a half inch below that are casings beneath which flows more displays of light. The trios have 2 in front, spaced 3 feet apart with the rear one in the middle and about a foot back. There are no seats or windows but there are moulded oval impressions in the wall behind you that are 10 feet tall and 4 feet wide. The air is warm and moist. * Touching one of the static filled teardrops leads the forward bulkhead to reveal a starry night sky. * "It is likely that a pure interface-system was used by the Sentinel species as the Hashin had to make multiple adjustments to use this command centre. I suspected that the Sentinel species would either share this central command column, interfacing with different sub-system per bauble, or would stand at those trio of interface spots and access systems through the grille somehow. Damage to our systems before the Hashin arrived prevent me from identifying if certain systems were keyed to certain nodes, however, I can state that all nodes were capable of accessing all systems." * The external sensors reveal Earth and various atmospheric readings from that planet as well as data received from other planets and the sun. It is clear that this isn't from modern Earth. No sign of satellites or radio signals. The image was taken 2162 years ago. It was one of the first inhabited worlds discovered by the Hashin. Humans were the second sentient species discovered by the Hashin. Alli-esh-ka were the first. * The Hashin never encountered interdimensional space craft except for a piece of debris from the Hashin homeworld. Unfortunately, none remained alive within the confines of the vessel. The technological requirements of interdimensional travel preclude several sentient species whose dimensions do not support the science. Use of anomalous scientific principles, often referred to as magic, is unreliable and would bypass lengthy travel in interdimensional space. The other limitation faced by many species is that there is no way to identify a dimension's existing laws of reality without visiting such a world. Humanity's use of drone exploration containing mice and the Hashin's use of bionics and adaptive spacesuit design are two examples of attempts to avoid Sudden Death Syndrome caused by entering a dimension unable to support organic life. ** Sudden Death Syndrome is a translation for what the Hashin referred to when a creature died after entering an anomalous reality incapable of supporting life. It was used to describe a wide variety of ways a person could fail to live ... or even exist ... within that dimension. The Hashin version of the Command Room The room flickers and the purplish UV light shifts to show a full spectrum of colours, emitted from a series of lines surrounding ceiling patterns. There's also a series of seats, clearly brought in from another vessel, that have been bolted to the floor behind the trio-pattern of foot print grilles -- which have been replaced with three pedestals with translucent blue glowing orbs which project a 3D holographic image of a keyboard and monitor showing a variety of readings. A quick perusal shows that two seems to be designed around piloting and navigation tasks, one seems to be currently scanning Earth, one shows the internal systems of the ship and the final one shows fluctuations in power supply and seems to have a comm-link directly routed to Engineering. For a moment, you see the Hashin crew at their various positions, as though frozen in time, wearing matching uniforms of a glossy silver fabric ribbed in a darker grey-brown. Each face is frozen in an expression that speaks volumes of their personality. Focused grey slitted eyes and narrowed lips on one of the pilots, while the other pilot had thrown back her head, eyes squeezed shut, hair hanging in braids down her back. The Earth scanner is smirking, one fang pressed against the outer edge of their lip, their blue slitted eyes taking in the data. The internal systems examiner has a perfectly neutral expression, her hair cut into a bob, her orange eyes calm and collected. The final one is leaned back in their chair, one finger pressed to the Communications "button", the other hand supporting their chin. * There are a number of differences in the Hashin depicted here -- ranging from hair colours which seem to be mainly human-style colours but a few have patterning that humans don't. Dye job or natural? Eye colours vary, as does the placement of the skin patterning, the shape of the spots and the colour of it -- there's green here, a burnt orange, and purple like the twins. * The Hashin used both visual systems and the interface for different purposes. ** Having a visual indicator allowed them to examine multiple systems at once, overlaying them as necessary, as their minds were simply incapable of multi-tasking through multiple interface systems at once. A visual indicator also allowed them to easily reveal data to anyone else within the room who could glance over at their screens. ** A direct interface was used when they needed full control over a single sub-system, such as to explore sensory data and simulated environments from planetary sensors, or to pilot individual vessels in terms of general movement." Theories on the Sentinels And This Room [[Dr. Rory Ekim|'Ekim's']]' Theories:' The Sentinels didn't have chairs, but would have had to have been in contact with their stations for long periods of time. Multiple legs maybe? Or were they simply unhindered by the issues of our circulatory system? One thing is for certain the form of interface they were capable of, was far more advanced then the Hashin. Odds are they did not stand up right. The connection points were on the ground. They would connect through the grills on the floor which means some kind of appendage would dangle through the grills and connect with the pads underneath. "To navigate the grate they would have needed a set of long rigid appendages, otherwise they would have scraped them selves every time they went to log-in in the morning. So we are looking at creatures of a reasonable size with some chitinous qualities. Unlike just about anything we have encountered in the multiverse so far they were distinctly alien in appearance." Engineering You end up on a long 15 foot wide walkway in a long cavernous chamber that slowly rotates around you in ringed sections. Each section is inset with lightly indented ovals of different shapes (some rounder than others) and sizes. At the far end of the walkway you can see the engine area widens into a larger room within which the cubic Core command console with its jigsaw-like module on top. Beyond that is a miniature blue sun, surrounded by rapidly rotating rings, and half obscured by a pit into which the lower half of it has been sunk. The blue sun has to be at least 30ft wide in diameter. The three Core pillars stand at the other cardinal points around the entrapped sun and are attached by a web of purple fibres to the pivot points in the interlocking rings. Responses to player questions thus far include: * "Attempting to pass beyond the stabilisation rings would expose you to temperatures in excess of 5700 degrees Celsius." * "It is a miniaturized sun compacted from its initial 150ft diameter and stabilised by an array of 5 reality stabilisers so that it can continue to exist as though it were still in its home dimension. It produces enough plasma gas to keep this ship fully functional for 1 - 3 years depending on usage." * There are no railings on the walkway nor ladders to reach the base of the rings beneath it, but if someone were to stand on the edge and reach out while another held their hand, or if they were to be lowered onto a rotating ring section below, they could touch the indented ovals in the ringed sections. * "The light released by the miniaturised sun is refracted via anomalous material across the ship to allow for a free lighting system. The rings surrounding the sun maintain containment and ensure it remains suitably compressed. The larger rings rotating around the walkway are a series of protective measures designed to manage damage causing leaks to the sun's containment. They also manage reality shock to the ship when the engine propels the ship between dimensions." * "It is unknown how Sentinel returned to the walkway or accessed the rings from the walkway. It is possible that gravitational reversal or removal could allow you access to the walkway. I am uncertain whether directional gravity was typically in use before Hashin arrival as all memories were destroyed before their arrival. I can switch states to a later model including adaptations made by the Hashin which will provide access to a ladder." * When Dante lies down on it, the walkway is slightly soft beneath his back. (You know how you get that soft spongey asphalt-looking stuff they put in some playgrounds and sidewalks? Like that, but looks metallic.) * Those who lay their hands on the Core Command Unit feel a questing tickle of static beneath his finger tips, as something surges within it. In many ways it feels like soft feathery warmth, yet electrical. Those who do so can see a selection of options arise to do with the engineering, ranging from making adjustments to the containment systems, energy signature of the sun, managing possible repairs, etc. * The indentations -- when pressure is pushed against them -- begins to move in and slide sideways, revealing a system of interconnected glowing blueish purple lights (then again, since the simulation is showing you everything through the UV spectrum, all things are that colour). "Those are part of the repair system. If required, those wires will branch out toward what requires repairs and move much like a more sophisticated nanite printer to allow repairs. They can also be utilised to pull apart organic or inorganic elements that are not authorised to be within the area." * Directional gravity can be switched off in the room -- allowing Zero G movement. Crew Quarters ((Information To Come)) Undesignated #1 The space clears to darkness before you moments before an array of long blue lights spark to life around you. The sunken floor contains some kind of pool while above you a rounded shape in the ceiling pulses hypnotically at second and a half intervals. The pool contains a particular set of nutrients and amino acids. The device above is capable of projecting information into the center of the room but is particularly designed to emit sounds of a precise nature from several different locations. The air is also more humid than in other areas. * The water tastes slightly salty and rather ... organic. * There were nine identical rooms through the spacecraft as roughly equal distance from each other. * "Many of the chemicals present would be helpful to humans if consumed, however, several have negligible properties and a few would nauseate. No chemical present would be outright harmful if sipped due to humanity's high toxin resistance -- many chemicals that would poison others are consumed recreationally by humans. However the quantity of Vitamin A is high enough that a human drinking three glasses of this substance would achieve toxic levels of Vitamin A." * The complex organic compounds used to print people is found in the fluids in this pool. When the Hashin took command of the vessel, they changed each of the pool rooms to have a different purpose. In one room they lowered the floor of the pool by an additional two feet, becoming a chest-high pool. Another flicker and it becomes a greenhouse overflowing with vines wtih incredibly clear sparkling water. Another flicker and you see actual Earth goldfish swimming around in the pool and some potted ferns and other stranger flora. Another flicker and it becomes more like a bath house with a gravity-free well in the middle (causing the water to move as droplets -- only to fall out of the edge and drop to the ground when brushed out of the center). Undesignated #2 The glowing orb at the far end is a reserve battery supply for these units in the event of system failure. If these units were not in use, they would function as a tertiary power supply for the Sentinel Life Support Systems. They appear to be a series of life support chambers and contain nutrient-rich fluid, however, they do not contain oxygen tubes or other devices typically used for long-distance life support. The rear wall is covered in a blue mesh that glows rather brightly. In the middle stands more metal grilles within which is a large octagonal plinth that glows a brighter blue. Within the glare of the light, one can make out a silver colour with straight white lines creating a multitude of patterns, akin to what could be seen on the core unit. It is identical to the back up power supplies used by the Core Propulsion System. The Life Support System control unit is in a different area. * "The tank interiors are not completely submerged, however, they do contain a number of dissolved gases including oxygen." * One of the L-shaped units built into the wall will open up when she digs her finger nails into a six-sided star pattern lightly indented into one of the bubble shaped elements. A narrow sub-section of the L-shaped unit peels back, revealing an oily liquid in an L-shaped bath tub. If the tub were sealed, about two inches of air space would be included within it. There's no sign of any straps or wires within it. The walls of it are fairly soft, despite having a metallic appearance. The water looks greasy. It's also luke warm. Undesignated #3 The room goes dark again and then you find yourself in a room filled with a matrix of ropes, tubes and wires. The room is quite large and contains a series of metal pods held in the air by ropes in seemingly random placements and positions. This room was never repaired following Hashin habitation. The pieces were used elsewhere to repair damage to the ship and the room was turned over to storage. This room is a theoretical reconstruction made by the Hashin who viewed the wreckage they had discovered. The room itself was never repaired to this state. It was theorized that damage to the ship before the first crash landing began here. * There's only one pod that dangles low enough to be tapped along the bottom. It sounds hollow. Each one is 9 feet tall with a 4 foot diameter. * The pods are somewhat smooth but the ropes they are attached to can easily bear a person's weight without buckling. * It is unknown how these pods were typically opened. There is a manual mechanism along the right seam but it requires two long flexible devices or appendages slimmer than your pinkie finger and at least 12cm long. * When opened you can see the pods contain a foam-like interior with wires and breathing tubes visible within it. The depressed shape is roughly humanoid but much broader and with a differently shaped head depression. * Some of the wires, on closer inspection, are little tubes. They don't appear to have a slot to enter and most aren't long enough to reach the other side. * When pressed against the arm, the wire expands it's end and digs in lightly to her arm. Other wires can emit electric shocks sufficient to cause muscle contractions. * When one enters a pod, the foam shapes around the body. Each pod already has an indentation and these indentations show variable sizes and shapes. * When one of the breathing tubes was sampled, the air tastes slightly acidic and a pop up declares that she would choke on the air coming from this pipe, as well as the issues caused by the mild carbon monoxide included within. Not enough to cause instant death, but enough to bind to blood and cause death over time. * There are indentations on the ceiling that, when touched, fills the room with a brilliant purple light that eradicates all right and a deafening boom (more in the cinematic indication of being deafened as this is still VR) before those inside find themselves on the floor, staring up, arms and legs neatly removed and yet not bleeding. ** "You have encountered security feature unique to this room. It incapacitates those without approproate authorizations when it detects tampering. Typically it would have activated after your approach to the pods but it was more important for you to investigate the pods. It also triggered an alarm in 16 location - including the command station, weapons stations, pond rooms and other rooms and corridors of unknown design." Theories on the Sentinels And This Room [[Dr. Rory Ekim|'Ekim's']]' Theories:' The use of long thin devices to open the pods seems to confirm my long thin appendage theory. Undesignated #4 A room appears with walls covered in long fine black hairs that end in serrated tips. It's only around 10 feet across, and the ceiling arches in the middle into a narrow inverted V. The silver (looks purple-tinted in the UV vision) floor contains several drains. In the wall on the outside of the door, in the corridor, is a command panel embedded behind a grille. * The Hashin believed this might have been involved in removing parasites on both a large and microscopic level." * "Unfortunately I lack data on Hashin arrival in this room and the hairs behaviour but the captain once reported it was a very invasive medical procedure. These hairs were subsequently removed and the room used for storage of alien artefacts." Undesignated #5 ((Information To Come)) Undesignated #6 ((Information To Come)) Corridors The corridors are much taller than them, at least 12 feet high and with walls that subtly slope outward until they form an arch with a sudden and marked change in slope that it's almost trapezoidal in style. The only light sources are the control panels intermittently set along the walls. Category:Vehicles Category:Locations